Drunken Apologies
by betaTrickster
Summary: An OC one-shot I wrote for a friend.


**A/N: OC fic about me and my awesome trinemate Kaylee's characters Spyscreen(mine) and Skybreaker(hers). It's my first time writing smut _and _TF, so yeah, go easy on me u_u**

* * *

Spyscreeen stared up at Skybreaker, who _still _had that stupid look on his face: That hopeful look in his optics paired with that idiotic grin.

Did he even realize he was a _Decepticon?_ The next words out of his mouth confirmed, as Spyscreen had thought, he didn't.

"So, whaddya say? Wanna go flying once you finish working? I'll slow down for you, I promise!" He added hastily.

Spyscreen clenched his servos and gritted his dentae, his wings twitching angrily.

"I don't _need _you to slow down for me. Even if I _did_, there's no way I'm ever going to fly with you, so you can quit asking me! You come in here every day asking me if I want to go flying, and I always say no, but you never get the fragging hint! _I don't like you. _I want you to _go away_ and _not come back._ Ever." He finished, turning back to his console.

For a moment everything was silent, then Skybreaker spoke up.

"I...see. I guess I won't bother you anymore." He murmured.

"Good." Spyscreen mumbled, his eyes still glued to the console in front of him. There was another moment of tense silence before he heard Skybreaker's footsteps retreating, and the room lapsed into silence.

Spyscreen sighed, grateful there hadn't been any others around to witness that short display.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days Spyscreen hardly saw Skybreaker, and the large mech never came to the control room unless it was absolutely necessary. When they were near each other Skybreaker acted like he was invisible, not even so much as glancing in the bad-tempered mech's direction.

As this went on, Spyscreen- and everyone around him -noticed his temper growing shorter and shorter. He snapped at anyone who got in his way, and eventually gave up on even trying to pretend to be nice. Word traveled quickly around the Nemesis, and he soon found himself being avoided by not only Skybreaker, but _everyone. _He knew he should be happy, hardly having to deal with any of these idiots anymore, but somehow he just felt...empty. _Had _felt empty since...well, since Skybreaker had stopped coming to visit him.

He missed the big mech's stupid rambling and constant badgering about how they needed to fly together, and how he always offered to help, although he usually messed up and Spyscreen had to redo everything himself.

He just missed _Skybreaker, _as much as he hated to admit it to himself.

* * *

It was late in the evening when one of the vehicon drones came stumbling into the control room, clearly overcharged. He slurred something about "celebrating today's earlier victory," before passing out and falling onto Spyscreen, much to the smaller mech's vexation. He pushed the insensate bot off to the side with a small grunt, giving him a small kick for good measure.

He glanced from his console to the door, debating whether he should join the others or stay put. If they'd wanted him there, they would've invited him- then again, when had he ever cared about those slaggers?

When he arrived at the mess hall, things were in complete chaos. Mechs lay sprawled across the floor, unconcious, being stepped both on and over as others danced and moved freely around the room, unfazed by the pandemonium. For a moment he considered going back- what was the point of being here, other than getting overcharged and passing out? -but decided against it. Perhaps this was just what he needed; to get overcharged and forget everything.

It didn't take him long to make his way through the crowd and obtain a few cubes of energon, as well as a seat in a relatively quiet corner.

For a while he was left alone to drink and sneer at the idiots making fools of themselves, being loud and obnoxious, not to mention those that had slunk away to do do Primus knew what.

He was pulled from his reverie by a servo clamping down on his arm and yanking him up and away, towards the doors. He struck out, confused, hitting and twisting in an attempt to get away. He wasn't sure what he'd done, or what this mech planned to do to him, but he didn't want to stick around to find out.

His efforts proved futile, however, as the other mech was much larger, and stronger, than him.

He soon found himself being slammed against a wall in an empty hall. In his confused and overcharged state he chose to cower rather than fight back, and shrank back into the wall, his wings lowering submissively. A minute ticked by, then two, and the hint he'd been anticipating never came. Instead a familiar voice echoed in his audials, its energon induced slur making it difficult, though not impossible, to understand.

"You thought...I was gonna _hit _you? Don't you even _know _me?" Skybreaker asked incredulously.

"That's not it, I-"

"All those- all those times I came to visit you, did you _ever _pay attention to me? Or are you really that much of an aft, that you didn't even care, not even a little?" He demanded, his voice growing louder with each word.

Spyscreen stared up at him, mouth gaping, his mind blank. It didn't seem to matter, however, because Skybreaker launched straight into another rant.

"Do you even realize what everyone says about you? About how you're a complete afthole- you know they laugh at you, right? Because you're always by yourself. But me? _I didn't_. I never laughed or made jokes- I felt _sorry _for you. And I tried to be nice, but you just...you just threw it back in my face! I actually liked you, too...and I thought you would warm up eventually..." Skybreaker faltered and look away, his intakes cycling rapidly.

For a few moments they sat in silence, Spyscreen stunned, Skybreaker seemingly embarrassed by his overcharged outburst.

Finally, Spyscreen broke the silence.

"I missed you." He blurted, unable to think of anything else. He continued on quickly, before Skybreaker could interrupt, or he did what his processor was telling him to and ran away.

"I don't know what that means, but I did...miss you, after you stopped coming around.

"At first I thought you would be back after a few days, but you weren't, and I started to feel lonely and I just wanted you to come back. Come back and...I don't know, just _talk _like you used to, and sit around and mess with my files, and I guess all I'm trying to say is that I'm s-"

His words were cut off when Skybreaker suddenly leaned down to gently press their lips together.

In that moment Spyscreen's mind went blank, and all he could do was stand there, frozen in place. Skybreaker pulled away, seeming to have sobered up significantly.

"You don't need to apologize." He breathed, leaning down once again. This time Spyscreen met him in the middle, their lips crashing together roughly. He felt Skybreaker's hands moving around him, one reaching around to rest on his back strut, the other going lower, to the back of his thigh. In the next instant he felt himself being hoisted into the air and let out a small squeak of surprise.

"What are you...?"

"We can't do this in the middle of the hallway. Somebody might see us." Skybreaker said, moving swiftly down the hall. Spyscreen's optics widened as he realized what Skybreaker meant by _"this." _He opened his mouth, then shut it- what was he going to say? It wasn't that he didn't want to, or that he'd never done something like this before- but this time was undoubtedly different.

While he'd been lost in thought, Skybreaker had brought them to a room- the control room. The mech that had been lying on the floor earlier had disappeared, probably found and carried off by a friend.

Skybreaker dropped him down next to a console and leaned down eagerly. Spyscreen pushed him away with a frown, ignoring the confused and disappointed look on Skybreaker's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His optics grew large as he continued on with only the shortest of pauses.

"You're not...you've done this before, haven't you? I mean, it's fine if you haven't! I just, uh-"

"Will you shut up." Spyscreen growled, stopping Skybreaker's nervous ramble before it really got going.

"Of _course _I've done this before. It's just that I actually...with you it would actually mean something and I..." He trailed off, unsure as to where he was going with his train of thought. Skybreaker didn't seem to mind, bending over to press their lips together before moving lower, his glossa darting out over Spyscreen's neck cables.

Spyscreen let out a shaky sigh and heard his cooling fans click on with a low whir. It wasn't long before he felt Skybreaker's servos moving, one reaching around and up to stroke lightly at the base of Spyscreen's wings: The other headed in the opposite direction, stopping to hover over his interface panel. He paused for a moment before reaching out to trace lightly over the edges of the panel, and Spyscreen shuddered, reaching up to grasp Skybreaker's shoulders.

There was a short pause before he allowed the panel to slide back with a quiet click and he felt Skybreaker's fingers grazing over the sensitive area, hesitating before pressing forward. Spyscreen's grip tightened as he shuddered again, letting out a short, breathy moan, and he felt Skybreaker's smile against his neck. His back arched as the fingers pressed deeper and sped up, drawing another moan from him, this one louder than the last.

When he felt Skybreaker withdraw he let out a small whine, digging his fingers into the larger mech's shoulders in an attempt to keep him going. Skybreaker laughed quietly and kissed Spyscreen again, his glossa pushing forward into Spyscreen's mouth.

He hardly had time to register the low click from somewhere beneath them before he felt Skybreaker's spike pressing into his valve.

He moved slowly at first, as though he was afraid he was going to hurt him, much to Spyscreen's annoyance, and he let out an impatient huff.

"Will you...move faster." He breathed, grinding his hips against Skybreaker's in an attempt to spur him on and create more friction. Skybreaker let out another short laugh, but did as he was told, drawing his hips back and slamming them into Spyscreen's in short, quick thrusts.

It wasn't long before he reached overload, claws raking down Skybreaker's chassis, wings trembling and intakes hitching. Skybreaker followed soon after, giving one final thrust before he overloaded.

For a while they simply sat there, Skybreaker's helm resting on Spyscreen's shoulder, Spyscreen resting against the wall. Finally Spyscreen spoke up, "Hey...Skybreaker, get up. We can't stay here all night." He said, trying to push the heavier mech up and away from himself.

Skybreaker groaned but stood up, lifting Spyscreen with him. Spyscreen huffed and pushed at Skybreaker's chassis with a frown.

"I can walk, you know. You don't have to carry me around like a sparkling." He grumbled, though it did no good, as Skybreaker simply ignored him.

* * *

As they lay together in Skybreaker's berth, Skybreaker himself recharging soundly, Spyscreen let out a sigh. He aimlessly traced patterns on the orange and black mech's chassis, emitting a quiet hum every once in a while.

His optics eventually grew tired and he offlined them, allowing his servo to come to rest on Skybreaker's arm.

"You know, you never gave me the chance to say sorry. So...sorry." He mumbled, nuzzling into Skybreaker's shoulder before drifting off.


End file.
